The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted user interface device and a vehicle mounted navigation system, and is preferably applied to a vehicle mounted navigation system in which a navigation device installed near the driver's seat and a plurality of location free displays for use as a user interface device for back seat are linked by radio.
The vehicle mounted navigation system 101 in related art had such a configuration that a display 103 is connected to a navigation device 102, whereby only one user can operate one navigation device 102 at a time, as shown in FIG. 1.
In this navigation device 102, the map data stored in a hard disk drive 104 is read out by a disk reading part 105, and a map screen is generated based on the map data by a map display part 106 and sent out to a screen generation part 111, as shown in FIG. 2.
On the other hand, the navigation device 102 sends out the current position measured by a vehicle position measurement part 107 via the map display part 106 to the screen generation part 111. The screen generation part 111 generates a route guide screen based on the map screen supplied from the map display part 106 and the current position supplied from the vehicle position measurement part 107, and displays it on the display 103.
Also, the navigation device 102 recognizes a request received from a remote controller (hereinafter referred to as a remote control), not shown, in a user request processing part 109 and sends out the request to a User Interface (UI) display part 110.
The UI display part 110 reads the Point Of Interest (POI) data according to the request from a user data storage part 108, and sends out it to the screen generation part 111, which displays the route guide screen reconfigured by adding the site information based on the POI data on the display 103.
In FIG. 3, in which the corresponding parts to FIG. 1 are designated by the same reference numerals, a vehicle mounted navigation system 121 has a first location free display 122 and a second location free display 123 for use as a user interface device to the navigation device 102 that are linked by radio. The user on the back seat can employ the first location free display 122 and the second location free display 123 separately.
Since the first location free display 122 and the second location free display 123 have the same circuit configuration, for the sake of convenience, the first location free display 122 is only described, and the second location free display 123 is not described.
The first location free display 122 has data transmitting/receiving part 131 for transmitting or receiving data to or from the navigation device 102 in accordance with a near distance radio communication method, as shown in FIG. 4. For instance, the route guide screen acquired from the navigation device 102 is displayed via a map display part 132 and a screen generation part 133 on a display 134.
In the first location free display 122, a request received from the remote control is recognized by the user request processing part 137 and sent out via a UI display part 136 to the screen generation part 133.
The screen generation part 133 reads the POI data according to the request from a user data storage part 135, reconfigures the route guide screen by adding the site information based on the POI data to the map data, and displays it on the display 134.
In this way, in the vehicle mounted navigation system 121, the first location free display 122 and the second location free display 123 are accessible to the navigation device 102. Each user of the first location free display 122 and the second location free display 123 has separately access to the navigation device 102, whereby one navigation device 102 can be operated by plural users.
In this connection, there is a server system on the Internet which distributes the facility information or personal courses from the information registration apparatus of another person as well, upon a request from the vehicle mounted equipment (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-77344).
Also, there is a system in which a navigation support apparatus is shared among a plurality of users by preparing a private external storage device (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-321079).
By the way, in the vehicle mounted navigation system 121 of the above configuration, there was a problem that the user of the first location free display 122 and the second location free display 123 separately has access to the navigation device 102 to make the route retrieval, but the route data such as the route retrieval result acquired by the first location free display 122 or the second location free display 123 is owned by each location free display and can not be shared.